


Nothing matters

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: MCU Kinktober 2019 Perla Regina [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father/Son Incest, Iron Daddy, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Shameless Smut, Starker, algunos capítulos tendrán smut explícito y otros no, royal family, starker en español, un poco de drama en algunas partes porque si no no estoy a gusto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Peter siente cosas que no debería por aquel hombre que le dio la vida.Mini-serie que es continuación directa de "You take my self control", capítulo 4 de la serie "KinktoberMy Holy Trinity 2018" y que corresponde al Día 5.





	Nothing matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KINKTOBER MY HOLY TRINITY: STARKER-THORKI-STUCKY 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215311) by [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 

Aquella noche no había salido como la habían planeado. Tony había vuelto cargando a Pepper y Peter se había quedado esperando a que continuara lo que tanto anhelaba. Se había tenido que conformar con robarle un beso a su padre y después irse a masturbar a su cuarto. Estaba furioso y al día siguiente, las cosas empeoraron.

Peter había tenido que atender a su madre y darle algunos remedios para su resaca. Ni siquiera se había acordado del dichoso regalo que Tony le había hecho ni de usarlo. Toda la tarde de ese sábado, su ultimo fin de semana la había pasado cuidando a Pepper y escuchando sus reproches.

—Espero que ahora que regreses a la escuela busques algunas actividades extra. Te hacen falta, sólo te la pasas perdiendo el tiempo y eso no está bien.

—Ajá.

Pepper miró a Peter con frialdad.

—¿Me estás dando por mi lado?

—No, está bien lo que dices.

La rubia dio un sorbo al jugo que Peter le había preparado y se levantó molesta.

—Voy a dormir. Le dices a tu papá que no quiero ruido y que ya cancelé la salida de hoy. No me siento bien.

Peter suspiró y ya no dijo nada más. Apenas regresó Tony de hacer unas compras, Peter le dio el recado y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir.

**

Aquellas manos recorriendo su piel debajo de su camiseta lo hicieron despertar sobresaltado.

—Hoy no, estoy cansado.

Tony lo ignoró y siguió besándole el cuello.

—¿Seguro?

—Está durmiendo. Si nos escucha… —protestó Peter.

Tony le dio un beso en los labios y con la punta de su lengua empezó a lamer el contorno de la boca de Peter.

—Pues no grites, no hagas ruido.

Peter empujó a Tony y encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

—No, hoy no quiero.

Tony suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Descansa.

El hombre se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Peter cerró los ojos.

—Espera.

Tony se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Cuándo se va de viaje?

—No tengo idea. Con eso de que anda cancelando compromisos a diestra y siniestra, no creo que vaya a salir estos días.

Peter suspiró y se acercó a Tony. Lo miró fijamente y bajó su mano hacia donde quería. Por encima de la ropa, empezó a acariciar al mayor.

—Ya pídele el divorcio. No la soporto.

Tony se acercó más a Peter para presionar su creciente erección contra la mano del chico.

—Eso va a tomar algo de tiempo.

—Pues haz algo. Toda la tarde estuvo insoportable y me dijo que ahora que regrese a clases quiere que me ocupe en las tardes.

Tony se acercó y empezó a besar a Peter.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que “y”?

El millonario sonrió.

—¿No ves lo conveniente que es eso? Tú “ocupado” en las tardes y yo asegurándome de que eso sea tal y como ella quiere.

Peter ahogó un jadeo cuando Tony estrujó sus nalgas y lo cargó. Lo acostó sobre la cama y empezó a desnudarlo poco a poco. Apenas la rosada erección de Peter saltó, Tony se apresuró a lamerla con calma. Peter cerró los ojos y empezó a jalar los cabellos de su padre conforme sentía la húmeda y cálida boca del cuarentón devorar su polla.

—Aahhh…

Tony siguió lamiendo con delicadeza desde la base hasta el frenillo de aquella delicada polla. Peter arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que iba a correrse y no pudo evitarlo. Tony estuvo unos instantes más ahí y poco a poco subió. Peter vio que aquel enorme bulto se marcaba morbosamente contra la ropa de su padre y trató de acomodarse para devolverle el favor, pero Tony se lo impidió.

—No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de eso.

Peter estaba aturdido.

—Lo siento. No pude…

Tony se acercó a darle un beso.

—Esa es la clase de cosas que quiero que aprendas por las tardes. Que aprendas a aguantar un poco más.

Peter se ruborizó.

—¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?

Tony sonrió mientras se acercaba a dar un beso en los labios de Peter.

—Voy a dormir en mi oficina. Ya preparé allá un sillón y bueno, tengo pretextos para desvelarme. ¿Me prestas una de tus camisas? Voy a necesitar algo de inspiración.

Peter le dio la que acababa de quitarse.

—¿No quieres que te ayude con eso? —preguntó mirando la obvia erección de su padre.

—Mejor cuando ella no esté. Si me quedó más tiempo contigo, me van a dar ganas de cogerte y anudarte. Además, no quiero que corramos riesgos hasta que vuelvas a tomar tus anticonceptivos.

Peter sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Estaba escurriendo.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a introducir un dedo en su rosada y mojada abertura para tentar a su padre.

Tony se acercó y empezó a lamerlo con calma. Peter mordió sus sábanas mientras sentía aquella deliciosa sensación haciéndolo perder el control otra vez. Se estremeció cuando Tony mordió uno de sus glúteos y le daba una nalgada en el otro.

—Descansa campeón.

Peter se quedó bocabajo sin decir nada y con unas ganas tremendas de ser penetrado. Ni siquiera volvió a ponerse la ropa. Sólo se estiró a apagar la lámpara y cerró los ojos mientras seguía reviviendo aquella sensación.


End file.
